


Twin Things

by 4nimikii



Series: Circus of Dreams [5]
Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nimikii/pseuds/4nimikii
Summary: Certainly everyone knows the Amajiki Twins aren’t ordinary children, but most chalk that up to their extraordinary upbringing. Shouto thinks it’s a bit more than that now, though no less the fault of the Circus they were born and raised in.





	Twin Things

The Amajiki twins are more or less allowed to roam the backstage of the Circus as they please, but when they wish to be out in the open during performance hours, they need a chaperone. The Circus company have agreed to a rotating cycle, everyone adoring the youngest members of the circus.  
Shouto was anxious the first couple of times he was on chaperone duty, but he soon came to enjoy spending time with the twins and, for a reason Shouto couldn’t fathom, they enjoyed spending time with him. 

They start in the Ice Garden, always the Ice Garden. Thought the Twins quickly become impatient with Shouto’s leisurely pace and demand to ride the Carousel instead. As soon as they get off, they beg from another ride, and Shouto watches them enjoy themselves amongst his shared creation for two more trips around.  
After their ride, Tamaki get’s hungry and the three of them take a trip to the courtyard, browsing the black and white pastries and treats.  
Nejire chatters between bites, while Tamaki keeps pace with Shouto, concentrating on his food.  
“Can you teach me magic, Shouto?” Nejire turns to the man.  
“Maybe when you’re older,” Shouto says. Granted Endeavour started teaching Shouto when he was about their age, but Shouto thinks teaching Nejire might not be something the girl’s parents would enjoy. Especially since she’s already so rowdy as is.  
“You can already do magic, Nejire.” Tamaki says, nibbling on his pretzel.  
“That’s not magic! Not like Shouto’s magic!” Nejire says, “Besides so can you!”  
Shouto raises his eyebrows at the children. “You already know magic?”  
“Tamaki see’s things in the stars!” Nejire says.  
“Nejire see’s things on people.” Tamaki retorts.  
“Things? What kind of things?” Shouto asks, looking between the children. Tamaki shrugs and Nejire pauses her excited skipping to think.  
“Umm, kinda like… Stories? Or pieces of them. Little scenes about their life? Kinda like that.” She says, smiling. Shouto kneels down to her height, curious.  
“Can you see anything on me?” He asks. Nejire squints at him.  
“Rooms that smell like powder and old clothes. A woman in the hospital, crying. A scar that used to be a ring and- Hey!” Nejire huffs. “It’s gone! What did you do.”  
Shouto smiles at her lightly, “Somethings aren’t meant to be seen by others.” He says, standing up. He knows she’s not making it up now. Very few people have seen Shouto’s ring, his hands are always hidden under his gloves. Not because he’s hiding it per se, but because he doesn’t trust his hands.  
“What about you, Tamaki?” Shouto asks, cradling his gloved ring finger. “What do the starts show you?”  
“People I don’t know. People I do, but different. The Circus… Golden hair.” Tamaki says quietly.  
Shouto considers this as they walk. Certainly everyone knows the Amajiki Twins aren’t ordinary children, but most chalk that up to their extraordinary upbringing. Shouto thinks it’s a bit more than that now, though no less the fault of the Circus they were born and raised in. Shouto turns to look back towards the courtyard where the light from the bonfire illuminates the nearby tents. He remembers how it felt when the fire was lit, and knows that since it has never gone out or faltered even slightly. Something powerful happened to the Circus that night. The night the twins were born. And it may have had unforeseen consequences.  
“Can I have a candy apple?” Tamaki asks softly.  
“I want popcorn!” Nejire says, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Shouto sighs lightly and nods. “Let’s go get some then.”  
The twins follow Shouto happily as he leads them back around towards the food vendors. Someday, Shouto will sit down with each of them, and teach them how to use their powers. He’ll teach them fairly, and with all the patience his father didn’t have for him. And maybe, one day, they can help him find his destined one as well, since it was probably their fault the twins ended up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments mean the world to me! I'm trying to figure out some more chapters, and some actual tododeku scenes, but here's this for now! The Twins are very important to the book this fic was based off of, and they will have a role in this story too.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @4nimikii


End file.
